


Heroic Escapades

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Summoned by the Askran Kingdom and the Order of Heroes to help with their struggle against the Emblian Empire, the tactician Robin is brought to a different world filled with wonder and possibilities. New tactics, new adventures, and perhaps most importantly, new heroines of many different strokes to befriend.





	1. The Jungle and the Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters involved are older than 18, as in all of my stories.

Sakura tried to keep her calm as she silently walked next to the tactician from another world. Ever since coming to Zenith, she had met so many interesting and wonderful people from places so unlike her home, yet she had quickly learned that they had been contending with very similar problems. Maybe the identical struggles was what bound them all together in the Order of Heroes, far away from all that she knew.

At first, it had been very hard for the young Hoshidan princess to understand what was going on. She had been summoned, called a ‘Hero’ and asked to help quell yet another war. While she had had enough conflict to last a lifetime ever since helping her family restore peace to the world she came from several years ago, she had nonetheless agreed to aid the Askran Kingdom the best she could. She had never been physically strong, and she considered herself even weaker mentally, but she could both use a healing staff well and wield some magic, and the Order of Heroes said they needed her, so she was intent on doing her part for the cause. 

Thankfully, she had been summoned alongside her sister Azura, so she knew at least someone in the Order. Unfortunately, however, they were often separated into different squads, though at least that way she had been forced to interact with other people and meet some new friends. 

The man she was most often paired up with was a tactician named Robin, whom she was walking besides right now. Sakura often found herself even shyer around him, responding to his friendly banter in a far more clumsy and awkward fashion than she would’ve liked, but she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t too used to talking to men outside of her family and retainers, but she knew there was something different about him. The confidence, the intelligence, and the charm made him a joy to listen to, and he seemed to appreciate the effort she put in to keep the conversation going, even if she doubted what she said was particularly interesting.

Not only was he a great man, but he was also incredibly handsome. Just looking at him could fill her stomach with butterflies, and she could feel her legs getting wobbly whenever he looked into her eyes and smiled. His hair was white and spiky, his eyes warm and kind, his smile innocent and sparkling, and he was well-trained enough to look muscular without it looking almost unnatural, unlike some other Heroes.

Of course, she knew she wouldn’t have any chance with a man of that caliber. Plenty of far stronger and more beautiful women often teamed up together with her and Robin, and even she could tell that they seemed to feel the same way about the white-haired tactician that she did. The gentle Katarina’s often sad expression got completely transformed by a small, secretive smile whenever she saw him, and she often nervously and discreetly fixed her hair and straightened her skirt before she and Robin would discuss strategy. The bubbly Mae played flirtatiously with her pigtails and often touched him during conversations. Even Azura seemed to greatly approve of his presence whenever they had a mission together, and she would often sing in a more happy tone whenever they got back. When comparing herself to women of such caliber, Sakura found herself lacking.

She sighed inwardly, trying to at least appreciate this time that they had alone. Walking through the beautiful Zenithian forest side by side almost made it feel like a date, and Sakura had to struggle not to blush at the thought of it. 

‘Stay focused on the mission!’ She thought. ‘You’re a princess who has fought to save one world already, so start acting like it!’ 

Thankfully, their mission wasn’t the hardest; Robin had wanted to survey the nearby surroundings in order to get a clear understanding of the terrain so that he and Katarina could properly plan their next move. According to the scouts, an enemy force would be here within a few days, so knowing the lay of the land would be key to defeating it as efficiently as possible. Robin occasionally jotted down a few notes and talked to himself whenever they reached a vantage point. 

Sakura wasn’t sure why she had been asked to come along, but she supposed this way she wouldn’t be in the way of the warriors training back at the camp. With almost no injured people needing her attention at the present, she was a leftover in the battle preparations. She bit her lip at the thought of it, reasoning that even if she couldn’t do much, it was still safer for her and Robin to be together, rather than him walking around the forest alone.

She yawned. It was still morning, and the rising sun offered a beautiful view that made it hard to believe that this land was engulfed in turmoil. The lush, green trees basked in the sunlight, and when one of the several large clouds in the sky covered the sun, the winds seemed to pick up in intensity, which sent the thinnest branches swinging, rustling their leaves and filling the forest with a sort of natural music.

There was a beautiful, orange flower that caught Sakura’s attention, and she bent down to inspect it. A soft, tingling scent filled her senses, and her spirits lifted. One of the best things with a whole new world was seeing what it had to offer that her own world did not, after all. 

Robin walked up to her, chuckled softly at her happiness, and she felt her cheeks flare up. She wanted to apologize for frolicking while they had a task to take care of, but he merely agreed that the flower was very beautiful, and she couldn’t help but to match his smile. 

Their shared, peaceful moment came to an abrupt end as Sakura spotted an Emblian archer. In panic, she tackled Robin, who had had his back turned to the would-be assassin. She could hear the whishing sound of the arrow as it flew past them only a few centimeters above their heads, burying itself deep into a nearby tree. 

Quickly realizing what was going on, Robin stood up and told Sakura to get behind him. He fired off a lightning bolt towards the direction from where the arrow had been fired, and a pained grunt could be heard from the archer.

“Run!” He shouted, then grabbed her hand and started running, and she did her best to keep up.

The forest that had just seemed so peaceful now came across as dark and threatening to Sakura. She could her Emblian voices, and soon she could hear thundering hooves in the distance. Just how many could they be? Far more than only she and Robin could handle on their own at any rate, that much was clear. 

As they ran, the young princess had to shield face with her free arm as they ran through bushes and under trees with branches and thorns that would hurt her if she wasn’t careful. She could both hear and feel her priestess gown suffering from nature’s assault, but she didn’t have the luxury of thinking about that right now.

They ran until they reached a cliff. This was the very edge of the forest, and below them was territory neither of them was familiar with. It looked like an expansive jungle, stretching out far below them. 

Sakura nearly fell to her knees, exhausted and panicked. She could hear the sound of hooves echoing in the distance, their enemies coming ever closer. They were trapped and had nowhere to go. Was this the end? She could feel her free arm shaking and her eyes tear up, but the warmth of Robin’s hand around hers kept her from falling apart. If only she had been strong enough to protect him. 

Clicking his tongue, Robin suddenly told her to brace herself and trust him. It was an unnecessary request, as she trusted him with her life, but when he suddenly threw himself off the cliff with her in tow, she couldn’t help but to scream loudly. Was this to avoid capture? Was this her fate? To die in some unknown part of another world, far away from Hoshido? 

She closed her eyes as she braced for the inevitable impact.

-

Robin had no idea what to expect in the jungle, but whatever could be lurking there had to be better than an army of Emblians. After telling Sakura to trust him in a vain attempt at trying to keep her calm, he jumped off the cliff, his hand still locked in hers. He tightened his grip to make sure she wouldn’t get lost during their descent. 

Her screams of terror agonized him, but he hadn’t had the time to explain his plan. Their only chance of survival was losing them in the jungle, but she couldn’t know that he had the ability to slow their fall enough so that they wouldn’t suffer any injuries. Once they were about halfway down the cliff, the tactician cast an incantation that allowed him and the princess to fall at a much more reasonable speed, and the two eventually hit the ground none worse for wear. 

Poor Sakura was shaking, her eyes teary and frightened. The Hoshidan princess was only a few years younger than him, but she was rather frail in both body and spirit, so he understood that this was quite an ordeal for her. He gently grabbed ahold of her shoulders and tried to talk to her in a soothing voice, telling her that she had done great and that they were safe now. Of course, he had no idea where they had ended up, but wherever they were, he was just thankful there was a distinct lack of arrows flying around.

“Well, that was an exercise and a half.” He said in a lighthearted manner still catching his breath. While he had once again narrowly escaped death, he had to be strong for his friend and get her in a better mood. Seeing as he wasn’t very familiar with the local flora or fauna yet, it would be important that they kept their morale up if they wanted to get out of here alive. 

Sakura nodded, but said nothing. Giving her a chance to cope with what had just happened, he looked at her. She was a rather short woman with a healthy, slender physique. Her relatively short, pink hair was still even, though she had a few leaves stuck in it. One of the leaves got untangled by a breeze, and it fell down to the ground, past her face. The tactician noted that she was exceptionally pretty, something he hadn’t thought much about before, as she often seemed to do her best to avoid his – or really most people’s – eyes. Her light red eyes were soft, emitting a gentle warmth once she had calmed down a bit. She was wearing an ornate robe and matching cloak of some kind, with the lower part looking almost like a skirt, though the curious red fabric stuck out quite a bit, giving the impression that her hips were larger than they were. She was also wearing white thigh high socks with dark red hems that revealed quite a bit of her surprisingly shapely thighs, bringing more attention to the area than perhaps Sakura realized. 

Yes, she was indeed very beautiful and had clothes to match her station, but it was clear that her outfit was not made for excursions such as these. Just running through the forest had cut up a few holes here and there, especially near her shoulders. Of course, these were trivial concerns at the present; for now, they had to figure out a way out of here.

“Princess Sakura, I hate to rush you, but I don’t think we can stay here for too long. We don’t know if they can follow us down here. I also doubt we can climb all the way back up there, even if it were safe, which I doubt it is.” He explained, speaking as calmly as he could. 

Nodding, she looked at him. “O-Of course, sir.” 

In spite of the situation, he couldn’t help but to laugh. “Just ‘Robin’ will do.”

“O-Of course, sir Robin.” She replied, sounding slightly confused, then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she understood what he had meant, most likely having misheard him. “N-No, I-I mean…!” 

He patted her gently on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“T-Then you should j-just call me ‘Sakura’.” She said, averting her eyes as if she was asking for something shameful. “We’ve been working together for a while now, a-after all.” 

“That we have. It’s always reassuring to know you’ve got my back.” Robin said, winking at her. He couldn’t help but to enjoy teasing her and seeing just how much he could make her blush. Even though Sakura was shy around everyone, he couldn’t help but to think that maybe she was extra skittish around him.

She covered her cheeks with her hands and looked away, not responding. How adorable could one person be? Sadly, now that it seemed like she had gotten over the worst of the shock, he had to bring her back to reality.

“We should get going. We don’t know if we’re being followed, and since neither of us know the world as well as we should, it’d probably be best if we could find a safe place to hide.” He reasoned, looking up through the thick foliage to see the sun’s position. After determining the cardinal directions, he headed west; while he couldn’t know exactly how far away from camp they were or how easily they could get back, he reasoned that it would be best to get as close to their allies as possible.

Nodding, she walked behind him silently, looking around nervously at the strange plants around them. The trees were enormous, large and thick, with yellow and green vines hanging between them, forming a sort of plant-like spider web. The air was humid and almost palpable, making it obvious that they’d need to find some water to drink sooner rather than later. The plants on the ground and clinging to the tree trunks were as colorful as they looked deadly, and Robin maintained a respectable distance between himself and some of the more toxic-looking vegetation.

With any luck, they’d find their way back to the camp in a few hours. At worst…well, Robin preferred not to think about that, but finding non-lethal food here might prove difficult.

Navigating the rough terrain proved more difficult than he had hoped as they had to climb, jump and occasionally even crawl, all while being bothered by a seemingly endless sea of thin branches and thorns clawing at them. The heat and humidity quickly tired them both out, and Robin could feel his throat getting dry and uncomfortable. 

“Ah!” He heard Sakura cry out behind him. He quickly turned around, but saw that she was just struggling with her cape, the clasps having loosened and caused the garb to fall to the ground. She picked it up and held it in front of her, distressed. The beautiful cloth was torn up and would no longer be wearable, leaving her upper body more exposed. 

Robin put a gentle hand on her back. “You should keep it, just in case you’ll need something to sleep on later.”

“S-S-Sleep? O-Out here?!” She asked in a quiet voice, looking around the intimidating jungle. 

There was little reason to lie to her, he thought. The sooner she grew accustomed to the idea the better prepared for the night she would be. “Just in case we don’t get back today. Don’t worry though, there’s always tomorrow.”

She looked like she wanted to protest, but she swallowed her words and then said, “Okay” with a surprising amount of determination. “W-We will make it out of this.” 

“That’s the spirit!” He replied in approval, though he was surprised by the sudden show of strength. “Let’s take a break once we’ve found a water source, and then we can discuss our next course of action.” 

“Right!” She said, trying to muster her courage. Her fingers dug deep into her cape, and she absentmindedly touched the shoulder holes of her priestess robe. While Robin’s cloak had been made to survive harsher situations than this, it was evident that Sakura’s clothes had been made with different purposes in mind.

As luck would have it, after making their way up a rather steep hill, they were rewarded with a bit of a vantage point, as well as a wellspring which poured down the other side of the hill, down past the overgrown trees and into a lake not too far away from them. After a quick inspection of the water, the two Heroes submerged their heads, drinking deeply and cooling themselves off. With their thirst quenched and spirits restored, they sat down together on a boulder and rested their weary legs.

Sitting side by side, Robin couldn’t help but to look as Sakura massaged her exposed thighs. While they were dotted with specks of dirt and tiny cuts from all the branches and thorns, the snow-white skin still looked mesmerizingly soft, while her upper legs looked slightly thicker up close than he would’ve thought. He had known the princess to be beautiful, of course, but as he sat next to her, smelling a sweet fragrance that he didn’t recognize, he found himself physically attracted to her in a way he hadn’t before.

He mentally shook his head and looked away. This wasn’t the time or place to stare, no matter how beautiful she was or how appealing her thighs looked in those thigh high socks. To get his mind out of the gutter, he asked the first thing that came to mind in order to start a conversation, “I don’t believe I’ve ever asked you about your homeland, as much as it shames me to admit. What kind of a place is it?” 

She stopped what she was doing, her face lighting up at the mention of the topic. “I-It’s lovely! The weather’s almost always pleasant, and the people are friendly. Our culture seems a little distinct when compared to the other Heroes here, s-so it can feel a little lonely sometimes.” She brought her hands to her mouth, then stood up. “I-I-I didn’t mean to say your company is inadequate! I-I…!”

“It sounds like a wonderful place.” He said warmly, more amused by her reaction to what she must’ve thought was an insult. 

His voice seemed to calm her down, and she seated herself next to him again. “It is.” 

“Any good food?” He asked, an apt question since they hadn’t been able to eat anything since breakfast. 

“O-Oh, yes. Lots of rice and fish, though I’m particularly f-fond of…um…” Her voice trailed off as she looked away. “Sweets”. 

Did she think liking sweets make her seem childish? The tactician asked himself, wondering just how many things Sakura wanted to say but didn’t dare to. “I’ve got a friend back home who bakes excellent pies; do you have those back in Hoshido?” 

“F-Friends or pies?” 

He couldn’t help but to laugh, and as he arched his head backwards, Sakura’s cheeks grew redder and redder, tightening her fists in her lap and looking down. However, a small smile crept to her lips when he lightly punched her shoulder, telling her that she was funny. 

“I’ve g-got friends. Um, my two retainers, and my family…” She stuttered, tapping her fingers against her bare legs, looking forward. “But…when I was traveling with my family to stop an evil in our world…I n-never really made any friends.” 

Sensing a tone shift, Robin straightened his back, positioned himself to sit more comfortably and looked at the princess, ignoring the fast-approaching, dark clouds in the distance. “Why is that?” 

It took her a few seconds to reply. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, of course.” 

“N-No, that’s not it.” She said quietly. “I have always been shy, I suppose…but…” 

She was quiet for another moment as a cool breeze blew as the dark clouds came closer, but neither of the Heroes seemed to notice. Sakura tried finding the words, while Robin waited patiently for her, not wanting to stress her as she was about to say something personal. 

“Th-There was a war between my country and another one, back in my world. I-It’s a long story, but my sister allied with them and said we needed their help to defeat the true enemy. A-And she was right, but…”

“But you had a hard time forgiving them because of the war in spite of them being helpful, correct?” Robin surmised, telling himself to ask about the details about this war at another time.

“Yes.” She said, her voice not much more than a whisper. “Does that make me a bad person? M-My sister said we should t-trust them, but I simply couldn’t.” 

Shaking his head, he placed a comforting arm on her lithe back, feeling her warmth against his palm. “No. It makes you human. As long as you don’t live in the past and torment yourself over it, then I believe treating such allies with some suspicion, at least initially, is a healthy reaction.”

Smiling weakly, she simply said, “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it. Besides, you’ve got a new friend now: me.” He said, flashing her a toothy grin. “You and me against an alien jungle!” 

“Wh-What?!” She yelled, standing up and turning around to face him sitting on the boulder. “You consider me a f-friend? R-Really?” 

Blinking twice, he said, “Yes.” He chuckled, standing up and looking down at the shorter woman. “Is that so odd?” 

“No, of course not! I-I just…didn’t know you held me in such high regard…” 

Their conversation was interrupted by several droplets falling from the sky, and the two realized that they were very exposed to the elements on top of the hill. Rushing off to get another sip of water before they left, Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked around for suitable shelter. His eyes finally fell on what looked to be a cave next to the lake he had seen earlier. The skies only seemed to grow darker, and the tactician pulled up his hood and buttoned his cloak in preparation. With few other alternatives, he motioned for Sakura to come with him. 

“Let’s go, Sakura, we’ll wait this out in that cave over there, do you see it?” He asked, pointing at it. 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Good, let’s pick up the pace. If it starts pouring down, use your cape to try and stay dry, alright? We really shouldn’t get sick out here in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Understood.” She said gravely, holding the white fabric above her head. “L-Let’s go.” 

With a sense of urgency, they descended the hill, somewhat rested from their earlier trek. Now, however, their problem had shifted from a dire lack of water to an overabundance of it. The skies soon opened and let loose their fury upon the ground below, and the unlikely duo from different worlds began running. The humid air combined with the heavy rain created a strange sensation where Robin felt both hot and cold at the same time, not knowing whether he wanted to get out of his cloak or be thankful for its protection.

Their path was anything but clear, having to struggle past the overgrowth and tricky terrain while the downpour limited their vision. The whitehaired man looked back several time to see his friend following him, though he didn’t stop to ask how she was holding up, figuring that he could do that at the cave. He thoroughly hoped it would be able to accommodate them, or else he would’ve led them there for naught.

Though only several minutes had passed, it felt like they had been running for hours when they ran into the cave, thankfully empty and wide enough to be able to shelter them both. It almost looked like a round room on the inside, with the gray surface being relatively plain and even, and the vertical space couldn’t have been more than three meters. All in all, it looked like a perfect place to take shelter during this adventure.

Robin turned his attention to Sakura, and recoiled slightly when he did. She had lost her cape and was completely soaked, her once elegant outfit torn and clinging to her wet body. There were a few new holes here and there in the light fabric, but the there was a new, large, horizontal tear across her stomach. While it seemed like she hadn’t been hurt at all, a sizeable part of her thin belly was completely exposed. Droplets from her drenched, pink hair continued to fall down, and the normally neat hairdo was now ruined and covering her eyes. 

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, his voice almost drowned out by the rain outside. “Come here…” He said gently, conjuring a flame in his hand and holding it close between them. 

Her teeth were chattering, and she raised her small, shaking hands to the flame. “Th-Th-Th…” She didn’t get her words out, both hot and cold at the same time, and her usual shyness wasn’t doing her any favors. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, using his free hand to undo his wet cloak. He removed it and let it fall to the ground, then resumed holding the flame between them. Sakura brushed the hair out of her face, and he could see the light from the flame dance across her face. 

They remained standing like that for a while, getting dry next to Robin’s fire as the weather outside calmed down. The tactician thought it would be foolhardy to try and continue their journey today; he felt tired, and he had no doubt Sakura was worse off than him. He also wondered if her clothes would even survive the ordeal; maybe he should’ve given her his cloak earlier. 

Standing so close to Sakura, Robin couldn’t help but to see something he hadn’t noticed before while her clothes had been intact: plain-looking bindings were tied around her chest. He wouldn’t have thought it strange for a woman often in battle to bind her breasts, but not only was he surprised to see something like this on Sakura, the bindings were also covering a much larger part of her body than he would’ve thought. Surely around half would’ve been enough? Unless…

The last thing the princess needed now was someone checking her out. Yet, his body didn’t listen to reason, and he could feel himself getting hard thinking about what lay beneath those bindings. Just seeing her stomach made him realize just how fit she was, and he wondered – though he was mostly convinced – that she was at least somewhat attracted to him as well. 

He shook his head, his thoughts once again in inappropriate territory. At the very least he could sort this out once they were back with the Order. 

Once slightly drier, Robin said, “I’m thinking of going to the lake outside to try and catch some fish. Could you gather some leaves and wood that aren’t too drenched, if that’s at all possible?” 

“Yes, of course!” She said, the color of her body having returned to normal. She sounded happy to be able to help out, and left the cave even before he did, taking a right at the exit, while he headed straight forward to the small lake.

The water was clear, which would make it easier to spot both fish and potentially creepy things living in the water that could try to attack him. He removed his boots, pulled up his pants and just as a precaution he left his beige tank top on top of his footwear, not wanting it to get wet again. 

Robin wasn’t a hunter, and had never caught a fish with his bare hands, but that wasn’t really what he had had in mind, either. His plan was to try and find and get close enough to a fish and then fire off a strong enough wind spell to kill it. The thought of the fish being poisonous scared him a little, but he thought he’d have a better chance with the fish than with the colorful fruit, no matter how delicious and exotic they looked.

It took a couple of tries, but he eventually managed to get ahold of three fish – all the same species by the looks of it – before the rest seemed to catch on to what was happening. With his catch secured and his stomach making a low, rumbling sound, he returned to the cave, the sudden ambush seeming like a distant memory; he doubted they would’ve followed them this far out even if they could’ve tracked them down.

Back in the cave, he was greeted by Sakura carefully placing stones around branches and leaves she had placed in a pile. She was standing on all fours, and while the thick, red, bottom-part of her dress covered her rear, the sight of her wiggling her hips as she stretched for the stones to complete the circle made it difficult to look away. 

Trapped and lost in a jungle in another world, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how hot his travel companion was. Classy.

“You know, I’m not sure you need to surround the wood with stones on a stone surface; isn’t that to keep it from spreading when you’re doing it on vegetation?” He asked, uncertain of the answer himself. At least the campfire was close enough to the exit that it would be able to let the smoke out while also remaining hidden for any potential pursuers.

“M-Maybe…I just do it the way Hana – that is, my friend back h-home – did it once.” She said unsurely, standing up and clapping her hands and inspected her work. She turned around, saying, “That should last– aaaah!”

Her eyes fell upon his bare chest. She covered her face and looked away, bowing repeatedly. “I’m s-s-so sorry! I didn’t r-realize y-y-you would be...um, um!” 

It took him a moment to even understand what was going on, her sudden bursts of embarrassment as confusing as they were entertaining. Then he looked down at his body and saw that he hadn’t put on his top yet. “Oh.” He said casually. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this was such a problem for you. I can go and get dressed again immediately.” 

“N-N-No, i-it’s not…I…I mean…I…” She removed the hands from her face, her cheeks pink and her mouth half agape, not finishing the sentence. It seemed as if though she was unaware of how much skin she was showing as well, though nothing good would come from pointing that out.

“Well, how about I get dressed, then we can clean the fish together? I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” 

“Y-Y-Yes, that sounds good!” Her voice was high-pitched, strained and awkward, though her eyes kept drifting downwards to his abs, her curiosity getting the better of her. Robin wondered if a princess like her had ever even seen someone shirtless before.

Getting to work with the fish, Robin engaged Sakura in small talk, though the latter was more quiet than usual, no doubt still feeling awkward from before. Still, she answered when she could, and in spite of her quiet nature, the tactician found her interesting to talk to, clearly having a good head on her shoulders and a unique way of looking at things. She was also more skilled at cleaning fish than he was, moving on to the third fish while he was only halfway done with the first. 

When she was done with the second fish, Sakura produced two branches they could use to impale the fish and hold it over the campfire. Happy that she had thought ahead, Robin snapped his fingers twice, sparks flying from them each time and igniting the material the princess had gathered, and soon, a lovely aroma spread out across the cave. 

“C-C-Can I tell you s-something, Robin?” Sakura asked quietly, looking into the fire, biting her lower lip.

“Of course. Anything.” 

“I’m…actually h-having f-fun…” 

That simple comment made him happy, he felt. Should they be more worried about their situation? Perhaps, but sitting here, next to a beautiful woman, resting after a long day of walking and cooking fish by an open fire more or less made it feel like he was on a vacation. 

“I’m happy to hear that.” He said, bumping into her friendlily with his shoulder. “You and me, Sakura.”

“Wh-Whaaat?!” 

Laughing, never knowing when she would misinterpret or misunderstand him, he said, “We make a good team.” 

“O-Oh…Y-Yes, definitely.” She said, taking a small first bite of her fish.

“But who knows, maybe we would make an even better couple?”

“PFFFFT!” Small pieces of fish flew across the cave and into the fire, quickly turning to ash. He was grinning at her, and her entire body was shaking in embarrassment. “S-S-Sir!” 

He couldn’t help but to tease her; her reactions were too adorable. He had only known one other woman to blush as easily, and Sakura’s normally quiet voice suddenly spiking in volume made for an almost refreshing change. A part of him felt like a schoolboy who was mean to a girl he liked because he didn’t know how else to express his feelings, but at the same time he thought it might even be good for the princess to get more accustomed to such behavior. She struck him as someone who had been treated with silken gloves all her life, and that people often changed their attitude around her in order to accommodate her. Maybe he could help her get out of her shell.

“Is that such an abhorrent thought? You wound me, madam.” He said in an overdramatic tone, inspecting his fish as he pretended not to notice Sakura looking like steam would start coming out of her ears. 

It looked as if though she was completely speechless. Poor girl, she can’t have spent much time around men. Had he gone too far?

But then, she started laughing. It was a quiet, careful laugh, much like her way of speaking, but it was sincere and sounded very sweet. She smiled at him and said, “N-Not at all.”

“Well that’s good! Ah, that’s right, before I forget…” He stood up and picked up his cloak, now somewhat dry after having lied next to the fire, and wrapped it around Sakura’s thin, almost exposed shoulders. She stuttered a bit and tugged it close to her body, looking at him for an explanation. “Sorry if it’s not completely dry yet, and it’s a little too dirty for a princess.” He began, sitting down again and removing a leaf that had gotten stuck close to his hood. “I just couldn’t help but notice your clothes were a bit torn, and I suspect it might get colder soon.” 

It had started getting darker already, and the fire would become increasingly necessary.

“But what about you?” She asked quietly. “This is yours!”

He shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just stick a little closer to the fire. I’ve still got these thick pants, after all.” He said, slapping his legs twice with his palms to draw her attention to the gray, robust trousers. 

“N-No.”

“Hm?”

“No! I-I can’t have you look after me so much, e-especially at the cost of your own comfort!” She said, removing the cloak and putting it in his lap, her eyes determined. “I don’t want to be nothing but a b-burden for you!” 

Nodding slowly, he looked at her. “You’re not a burden, why would you think that?”

“B-Because you’re always being so nice to me, and looking out for me! I-I m-must come across as being c-completely defenseless! But I want to l-l-l-…” She took a deep breath, struggling to get the words out, matching her breathing to the fire crackling in front of them. “Look out for you too!” 

It had been hard for her to say that to him, he could tell. However, in case it got too cold, he couldn’t very well let her freeze, exposed as she was. He wrapped the cloak around his left shoulder, though he didn’t put his arm in the sleeve. Instead, he motioned for Sakura to get closer to him. “Alright then, we’ll share.” 

Her soft eyes went wide at the invitation, but it was a reasonable compromise, and so she scooted closer to him, allowing herself to be wrapped in the warming cloak. She pulled her knees up to her body and silently munched at the last of her fish, looking as though she wanted to say something, but as was often the case, she refrained. 

“By the way, Sakura, I’m having fun, too. I know we should probably be more concerned about our current situation, but we’re doing alright, I’d say. You’re very fun to be around.” He said, putting down his skewer. 

She looked down, biting her lip. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

“But I’m always so quiet! I-I’m not funny like M-Mae, o-or smart like Katarina, o-or…!” She began, but Robin gave her another shoulder boop. 

“Other people don’t determine how fun you yourself are, you know.” He explained sagely, having some experience in dealing with friends with low self-esteem. It always felt bad when a comrade put themselves down like Sakura did, but more often than not, all they needed was some encouragement and a push in the right direction to get rid of the worst of their doubts. “Would I lie to you just to make you feel better?” 

She paused. “N-No, of course n-not, but…” 

“Then trust me when I say I enjoy your company. You are both fun and smart, you just often hold yourself back.” He looked at her curled up beside him, cautiously meeting his gaze, her body tense. 

She took a few deep breaths, nervously tapping her legs as she looked around the cave, though not at him. “Hoooh…I-I-I’m n-not used to compliments! Wh-What do I do now?!” She said after a few seconds, panic evident in her voice. 

Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She let out a small eek, and he could feel the tension in her body intensify, though she remained still, her head resting against his chest. “This is the part where you tell me how magnificent I am as a thank you, of course!” He joked, letting go of her shoulder, but she didn’t leave. Instead, he could feel her relax against him, her breath becoming more even. His teasing mood dissipating, he put his arm around her shoulder once again, stroking the top of her arm slowly. 

“Mm…” She said, sounding a little sleepy. “I-I-I r-really d-do think y-you’re v-v-v…” She took a deep breath, focusing on every syllable she needed to utter to form the next sentence. “Very kind and special.” 

Such an earnest compliment took him unaware, as did the quickly changing mood. His insides felt warm, and he rested his head against hers. “Thank you, that’s very nice of you. Of all the things that have happened since coming here, meeting you is definitely one of the best.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the light of the flickering fire, lighting up her face. There were many emotions mixed into one expression, he could tell as he met her eyes; appreciation, nervousness, insecurity, longing. Her lips quivered before she opened her mouth to breathe out his name, “Robin…” 

Once again he could feel a powerful rush of emotions coursing through him. Her eyes and the way she had said his name were filled with such passion that he didn’t know what to do or even say. He merely looked into her eyes, her face only a few centimeters from his, and he took in every detail of her beautiful features. Even after their adventure, after getting her clothes torn up and hair disheveled, she looked elegant and mesmerizing. Thoughts of her bindings and the hole that revealed her taut stomach flooded back to him, and he felt himself getting hard, though incapable of doing anything. 

This wasn’t the right time. He didn’t want the princess’ presumably first kiss to be in the middle of nowhere, and he especially didn’t want her to feel like he was forcing himself upon her. She suspected that she was attracted to him, too, yes, but not that she wanted to act upon those feelings like he did. 

The choice wasn’t his to make, however, as Sakura didn’t seem to be able to resist the temptation any longer, and planted a soft, clumsy kiss on his lips. Now it was his turn to be surprised, and what’s more, the princess didn’t run away or scream about it being an accident like he would’ve thought, but continued to meet his gaze, even though she was shaking. 

He touched his lips as if making sure what had happened was real. “Wow…” He said, cursing his current lack of wit. 

Waiting for some kind of verdict, she said nothing, eyeing him for his reaction and next course of action. 

Not much persuasion was necessary. His body acted before his mind could catch up, and he gently placed his arms around Sakura’s back and kissed her. He was more proper and thorough than she had been, no doubt having more experience than the princess, making sure he conveyed his emotions through his actions rather than his words.

She accepted his kiss, remaining completely silent but more than making up for it with sheer enthusiasm. She let herself be guided, then shyly tried taking the initiative before letting him control the flow of their tongues’ movements. When they broke off to take a few breaths, Robin would’ve imagined her wanting to talk about this or let out a nervous scream, but before he knew it she approached him for another round. 

Her hands were still clasped in front of her chest, maintaining a guarded pose even as she grew more and more eager, hungry for more of him. She remained completely passive with her body, something Robin didn’t know if he should attribute to her inexperience, her shyness or something else.

Realizing that they needed to discuss this before they went any further, he broke off the kiss, though his hands remained on her sides, stroking them gently, restraining himself from going further and touching her exposed stomach. “Hey, you sure about this?” He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t forcing her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with. 

“Yes.” She replied immediately. “Is that a p-problem? A-Am I n-not…?” 

“No no no! That’s not it at all!” He assured her, moving even closer to her and kissing her on the soft, round cheek. “It’s just…we’ve been through a lot today, you’re a princess, we’re from two different worlds – literally, I might add, and so on.” 

She shook her head. “Th-That doesn’t matter to me! I-I-I’ve been…s-s-s…” She grabbed ahold of the chest area of his tank top and squeezed hard. “Smitten with you for a long time now.”

“Sakura…”

“So please, don’t worry about me, especially not my station.” She pleaded, her voice thick and her breath heavy. She had left his side and was now sitting in front of him, making it easy for Robin to see the longing expression and the fit body partially revealed by the tattered clothes.

The voice that called for reason and discussion, that told him it was a bad idea to do this here and now, was drowned out by his desire and her heartfelt confession. Leaning closer, he kissed her again, his hands on her thigh and back. 

This seemed to do the trick for the normally quiet woman. While she had been making few noises up until now, she let out a meek moan as the tactician massaged her exposed upper leg, finally getting to touch the area which had intrigued him for so long. It was also not until he did that that the princess tried using her hands as well as opposed to holding them in front of her chest and remaining still. Timidly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, the shaking hand indicating that she didn’t dare to go for any other area at the moment. 

There was no need for her to push herself, he thought; both of them seemed happy where they were, slowly exploring each other’s mouths. Whenever her lips brushed against his, he briefly tightened his grip on her thigh, the soft, wet skin combined with her hot breath increasing the tension between his legs.

He wanted to place her on his lap and have her lean against him, to feel her warmth against him, but since he didn’t want to rush anything, he did the next best thing and moved his hand upwards, past her hips and into the hole in her outfit that revealed her stomach. He explored the area with barely contained excitement, caressing the soft skin, feeling the slender, taut stomach with the tip of his fingers. 

Sakura gasped at the sudden advancement. She stopped kissing him and looked down, though her face remained just next to his, her eyes filled with curiosity before they were closed, enjoying his touch. She rested her head against his shoulder and placed one hand on top of his own, non-verbally telling him to keep going. 

She purred contently until his hands came into contact with the bindings with which he had been so curious. Once he did, she backed off, inhaling sharply. 

“Ah, Sakura, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…!” He began, having moved up his hands by pure instinct.

Shaking her head, she looked shyer than ever, using her arms to cover her body. “Um, n-no, th-that’s not it, I…” 

Their conversation was cut short, however, as they suddenly heard a voice calling something out in the distance. It sounded like it came from…the sky? The duo looked at each other and stood up, wordlessly agreeing to discuss this later as Sakura donned Robin’s cloak, not wanting to be see in any state of semi-undress.

“Sakura! Robin! Is that you?” The voice came closer and closer with each syllable, until finally they heard the flapping of wings. A stunningly beautiful, kind-looking woman with long, blue hair ran into the cave, smiling brightly when she saw the two.

It was Caeda, the princess of Talys of legend. Robin was almost star struck over seeing her, having read about her and her deeds many times, but this was the one time and place he would not have wanted to run into her. 

“Thank the gods I found you! Are you both alright? It was getting dark, so I was on my way back after looking for you from the skies, but then I saw a faint light coming out from the cave!” She said, placing her hand on the top of her chest in relief, her kindness and concern making Robin feel like a teenager who had disobeyed his mother by doing something reckless. 

Bowing, Robin said, “Lady Caeda, it’s a relief to see you here, indeed. We were ambushed by Emblian forces and had to flee here; I hope you have all been able to continue without us.” 

“Nonsense! We couldn’t very well continue the war effort without one of our master tacticians and such an important healer!” She exclaimed, her compliment almost causing the whitehaired man to blush. “Besides, you are both our allies and friends, and such we spared no expense looking for you. Now come on, the sooner we leave this dreadful place the better. I hope you are not afraid of flying.” 

“N-No.” Said Sakura.

“Well, uh, yes, but I’ll manage.” Robin admitted.

Caeda giggled as she left the cave and gracefully jumped up on her white pegasus. “Sit behind me, hold on tight and if the height gets to you, just close your eyes. However, you can trust me and my little girl here.” She said, affectionately patting the steed’s head. 

Shooting a nervous glance at Robin then at Caeda, Sakura clearly didn’t like the idea of him ‘holding on’ to such a strikingly beautiful woman, but she said nothing, instead wrapping her arms around Robin and holding him tightly, burying her head into his back as the pegasus took up and soared through the skies, leaving the jungle and humidity behind.

They had been saved, but an awkward silence hung over Robin and Sakura as they were being guided back to safety, the only saving grace being Caeda’s obliviousness as she kept talking about what the rest of the Order had done in their absence. 

-

Sakura paced nervously back and forth in her room. They were back in the Askrian castle, having received a warm welcome back and then been left alone to freshen up and rest after they had explained what had happened. She was touched by seeing so many people caring about her, she loved her room and had slept wonderfully here ever since arriving. 

However, she found no peace tonight, as the only thing she could think of was Robin. Thinking of the kisses made her body warm and her brain turn to mush. She had been kissed! By someone so handsome and…dashing! Someone she had been infatuated with pretty much since the first meeting! All she wanted was more. 

But, sadly, she remembered the reason for her anxiety: how she had ended it, and how Caeda had interrupted them before they sorted things out. Of course she was thankful for having been saved, but did Robin have to stare at her like that? 

Of course he had stared, she thought. She had suddenly stopped and made him feel awful for touching him, even though she had been the one to initiate everything! Why wouldn’t he look at Miss Perfect, their savior and owner of the longest legs in the whole wide world after the girl he had just been with had pushed him away?

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why was she so stupid?! 

Her room was dark, lit up only by the moonlight. She had taken a long bath, so long in fact that most of the castle was completely silent by now. The passage of time warped while she was consumed by her own worries. The bed called to her, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

If only she could talk to someone about this. Maybe big sister would lend an ear…

No, she thought. She was a grown woman who had gotten into this mess, and she would get herself out of it! 

Clenching her first, she walked up to the door leading out of her room, stretching out her arm, withdrawing it, then exhaling and opening the door with a bit more force than necessary. She didn’t even close her door, as she was afraid she’d get cold feet if she lost momentum. 

Oh, maybe she should’ve inspected her appearance before she left? Was her hair alright? She knew she smelled good, but maybe she shouldn’t wear another one of her priestess robes; what if he thought she didn’t own any other clothes? 

She shook her head. No, no more delays, lest she wouldn’t dare to approach his room. 

Walking through beautiful stone corridors adorned with portraits, plants and torches that lit up her path, she forced herself to take even breaths. She knew where his room was, having walked passed there once before with Mae, who had pointed the fact out. 

Maybe he was asleep? It would be terribly rude to interrupt him, then. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to see her? Well, she wouldn’t find out unless she made sure! 

Before she knew it, she stood in front of the dark brown door, adorned with a copper door handle above a keyhole. She noticed no light came from the creaks, and after a few knocks and waiting for a whole minute, she carefully pulled down the handle and peaked inside. 

The room was empty, though there was no mistaking that it was his room; she saw two similar cloaks to the one he had worn today, the bookshelves were filled with books and maps, and the desk was full of things though it was neatly organized. Other than that their rooms were rather similar, the two even having the bed in the same corner of the room that allowed one to look out the room and see the large, white moon lighting up the room. 

She bit her lip. She could come back later…or she could stay while she had the courage, explain everything that had happened.

Deciding on the latter, Sakura walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the bed, mentally going through the ‘script’ she had prepared. She was going to fix this! 

If only she wasn’t so tired…

-

Robin massaged his neck, having been pulled into a late night meeting by Alfonse. While he thought the prince was a good guy, he really could stand to loosen up a bit. Maybe his sister would eventually rub off on him. 

Yawning, he lazily opened the door to his room, the trials of the day weighing him down. A long night’s sleep in clean sheets after a long, warm bath was the second most tempting thing at the moment, right after talking to Sakura. Of course, she was probably sleeping at this hour; he could wait until tomorrow to sort things out between them.

Entering his room, he raised his eyebrows. Well, he had been right: Sakura was asleep; she just happened to be doing so in his room. She was lying in a position that seemed to indicate that she had fallen asleep sitting up, then fallen down sideways with her hands still in her lap. The moonlight made her skin seem luminescent, and her pink hair contrasted so beautifully with the creamy skin. 

He sat down next to her, admiring her beauty and her determination; no doubt she had wanted to come here in order to clear up what happened in the cave. He had thought to do that as well, of course, but the fact that she did that before him both surprised him and made him nervous. Would she want to pretend like nothing had ever happened? It was possible, seeing how she had reacted towards the end, but he would never find out by trying to answer these questions himself.

Rocking her shoulders gently, he woke her up, and she confusedly looked around the room, blinking and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then, when she saw him and felt his hand on her shoulder, her eyes widened. 

“R-Robin! H-Hello!” She stuttered clumsily, sitting up quickly. “S-Sorry to bother you this late!” 

Smiling, Robin felt a sense of relief. This wasn’t the tone of someone who wanted to stop their fledgling relationship. “Good evening, princess. Slept well?” 

“Yes. W-Wait, n-no, I-I mean!” She took a deep breath, then stood up, walked to the other end of the room, locked the door, then walked back to him again, standing in front of him with her hands clasped in front of her chest. “I’ve come to talk.” 

“Of course.” He said seriously, crossing his arms. “Allow me to begin by saying how sorry I am, and–“

“No! That’s just it! You shouldn’t be sorry!” She cut him off, leaning forward almost so that their heads were on the same level in spite of her standing up. “I was the one who started it all, and I-I didn’t mean to react the way I did!” 

Relaxing, Robin leaned back, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I’m glad to hear that, Sakura. I still hope I didn’t cause you any discomfort.” 

She shook her head. “M-More surprise. Then w-we were…interrupted.” 

“Yeah…” 

They were quiet for a while as Sakura gathered her courage, trying to get everything off her chest. “A-Are you…you know? A-Angry? Disappointed?” 

“Hmm? No, why would I be? I don’t think it’s a very strange reaction.” He answered earnestly, not sure why she would think anything else.

Her face lit up as her shoulders sunk visibly, the tension dissipating. “Really? D-Do you still want to…to…kiss?” 

Smiling at her overwhelming cuteness, he stood up and grabbed her hands in his. “There is nothing I want more, if you’ll have me.” 

He could see her eyes tear up as her mouth opened and turned into a big smile. She then hugged him, nuzzling against his chest, and he could feel the wetness from her eyes while he hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head. 

“S-So…you a-and me?” 

“That’s right.” 

She giggled into his upper body, tickling him in the process. He couldn’t help but to chuckle as the warm, fuzzy feeling he had felt earlier return with a vengeance. He sat down and expected her to join him, but she remained in place, her face back to normal as she bit her lip and looked to the side. 

“Th-There’s one final thing…” She said quietly. “Th-The reason for my bindings…” 

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs, supporting his back. “Oh?” 

Undoing her cape, she neatly folded it and put it on the desk chair, then she began undressing by buttoning up the upper part of her robe. 

“Sakura, you don’t have to–“

“B-B-But I w-w-want to!” She said, shyly but with conviction. There was no need to try and talk her out of it, he realized, and so he kept silent, waiting for her to show him. 

First, she exposed her shoulders by removing her hands from the sleeves, then she slowly but surely pulled down the robe, exposing more and more of her body with every second. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight now than when she had been sleeping, the faint blush and determined face mixed with such embarrassment making for a very stunning expression that tugged at his heartstrings, making him feel like protecting him from everything bad in the world. 

Once her robe was off, she hung it over the same chair where she had left her cape. She was now wearing nothing but her crimson shoes, the same thigh high socks with similarly red hems that made her thighs look irresistible, a pair of modest white panties and, of course, her chest bindings. 

Then, after taking a few deep breaths, she began untying the bindings, hesitating a little bit before deciding to go through with it, eventually revealing her entire upper body to him. And what he saw left him speechless.

Her breasts were enormous, far bigger than he would’ve thought possible given her height and slender body. The fact that she had managed to conceal this must’ve required a great deal of effort, but he couldn’t think about that now; he was mesmerized by the size, shape and weight of her tits. They were round, perky, and would be visible even if she turned her back to him. In the center were two puffy, pink nipples, surrounded by similarly colored, small areolas. They were absolutely perfect.

Sakura looked to the side, standing there in front of him in all her glory. “Th-There…” She said after a while. “Th-that is why I…why I reacted th-the way I did…” 

It took him a second to realize she had spoken. “Wow…I had no idea.” 

“Y-Yes, I-I didn’t w-want anyone to know…” 

“May I ask why?” 

“I-I d-don’t want that k-kind of attention…” She muttered, forcing the words out. “I know th-these aren’t…n-normal. And after the war, I c-certainly didn’t want to r-remind anyone of a certain individual.” 

He stood up, gently stroking her back, her breasts grazing his body and making it hard to concentrate on talking. “Sakura, they may be very big, but the vast majority of people wouldn’t judge you just because of your bust size.” 

She nodded. “I-I know…b-but I never asked for these. I want people to see me f-for me.” 

“I understand.” He said, finally kissing her on the lips, and she responded with a surprised mewl. “Would you be angry with me if I said I find them absolutely breathtaking?” 

“N-No, I would be happy.” She said, offering him a small smile. “A-Are they, um, a-a-a…” She sucked in her lips, steadying her voice, “Are they making you want me?” 

Since she had gone so far to be honest with him, all he could do was return the favor. “Yeah, Sakura, they do. I valued your friendship highly before today, and in the cave I felt incredibly attracted to you, but I will admit that now I want you even more. Is that alright?” 

“L-Like I said, that makes me v-very happy. N-No one has ever said that to me, a-and I never thought anyone would.” She smiled, looking out the window, avoiding his eyes. “If you want, you can t-t-touch them.” 

He was about to raise his hands, the thought more appealing than he could describe, but he didn’t want to come across as too forward. “Are you sure? We don’t have to rush anything.” 

Shaking her head, she smiled. “I want it; we were interrupted before.” Then she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him. “O-Only if you want, of course!” 

“More than anything.” He admitted, his eyes unable to look at anything beside the enormous mounds. 

She took a small step backwards and framed her chest with her arms, smiling nervously. “Th-Then please…”

Robin could hear a loud, consistent thudding in his ear as his heart was working overtime. Raising his hands, he noticed that they trembled slightly, much like the woman in front of him, though he guessed because of different reasons. Breathing in and out sharply, he decided to take a more leading role and show some more confident in order to put his partner at ease.

His hands found their way to the princess’ breasts, stroking them gently. The skin was smooth and supple, feeling like silken cushions. When he cupped them in his hands, they were spilling over, impossible to be contained with only one hand, and the sheer weight of them surprised him.

“Ah…ah!” Sakura let out a series of low moans, bringing one hand to her mouth as she looked away, not sure how to handle all of the new, unfamiliar emotions welling up inside of her. The longer his attention remained on her tits, the harder it was for her to stand still or keep her sounds under control, eventually biting down on a finger to keep herself from making herself sound silly.

However, once his finger brushed against her now erect nipples, she let out a loud gasp and threw herself against his lips, needing an outlet for the arousal that spread through her like a wildfire. Her tongue was still rather passive though, and so Robin shifted his attention from her chest to her tongue, deftly twirling it around his own. 

When they parted, her breathing was heavy and filled with lust. “U-Um, s-sorry, I interrupted you.” 

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. “Does it feel good?”

“Ah, um…yes. Very.” She admitted, looking down on his hands which had resumed their work. “I-I did not know it…uah…would feel this good…” She sighed, arching her neck backwards, seemingly forgetting about her shyness.

“Want to feel even better?” He asked, softly rubbing her nipples between his thumb and index finger. 

She sucked in her lips and closed her eyes, not trusting herself to speak, but she nodded fiercely. 

Smiling inwardly, he was happy that her eyes were closed, as he slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her nipple, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. This caused the younger woman to let out her loudest moan yet, falling down to the ground as her knees failed her, sitting down on the room’s red carpet. Her mouth was open with her tongue sticking out as she breathed heavily, her massive breasts rising and falling with every breath.

“A-A-Amazing!” She exclaimed, carefully moving her fingers to where he had kissed her, wincing when she touched the area. “Ah!” Gently squeezing her breasts, she looked up at him, her cheeks red and eyes soft. “M-My body feels so…hot!” 

Smirking, he offered his hand and helped her up, then guided her to the bed. She lay down on the bed, caressing her chest and flat belly while he took off his cloak and tank top. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked with hers as he rested his hand on the lower part of her stomach. “Do you feel good?” 

Nodding, she placed both of her hands on the one he used to stroke her body. 

“Do you, you know, want to go all the way?” He asked, his entire being hoping for her to say yes, but he didn’t want to pressure her into doing something she wasn’t ready for. Fortunately, she smiled timidly at the question, bringing her hands up close to her face, partially covering it. 

“M-More than anything. I-I-I…” She sat up, placed a hand on her chest, swallowed, and then whispered, “I desire you.” 

She tugged at his arm and pulled him over her, lying down on the bed as they met in a kiss once again, their actions now carrying a more meaningful intent, with a common, specific outcome in mind. The princess excitedly let her small hands explore his body, her fingers tracing the lines of his abs, her nails carefully digging into his back, her legs spreading slowly but surely in preparation. 

Robin had to struggle not to be overcome with lust, keeping his body a few centimeters above hers, though he could still feel her gigantic tits pushing against him. She seemed to be pulling him down towards her, but he maintained the small space between them, not wanting to crush her; while he was not a particularly big individual, Sakura was rather small, being both short and slender. 

His attention once again returning to her chest, he broke off the kiss and slowly lowered his head to the area right below her collarbones, kissing the very top of her breasts as she whimpered, placing her hands on his head and pushing him down as if to smother him between the enormous mounds. 

Small beads of sweat were visible on the younger woman’s body, glistening in the moonlight as the room grew warmer. The white sheets were already starting to get pulled up and twisted as Sakura squirmed and dug her hands into the fabric, looking as though she was just as horny as he was, though he doubted she would put it like that.

Thinking the time was right, he sat up and slowly pulled off her thigh high socks and her white panties, exposing her entire body to the warm night air. Her legs were slim, though her thighs were, as he had observed, thicker than one might’ve expected, and her hips round as well. He didn’t encounter another surprise quite like the reveal of her bust size, but her figure was still unexpectedly sexy. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said, his hands on her hips. 

“And you’re so handsome.” She said without a stutter, though she still had her index finger close to her mouth, her body language guarded even now. 

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, whispering, “Ready?” 

“Yes. I-If I have to wait any longer, I-I don’t know what I’ll do!” She said, her voice pleading. 

Kissing her again, he stood up to briefly get out of his pants and smallclothes. When he turned around again, Sakura was eyeing him with immense curiosity mixed with disbelief, her attention fixed on his crotch.

“I-I’ve never seen a p-p-penis before, but…a-are they supposed to be s-so big?” She asked quietly. “W-Will it r-really fit?” 

“I promise to be careful.” He reassured her, stroking her cheek. “You just make sure to relax and enjoy yourself, alright?” 

“Of course.” She said, smiling at him. “I trust you, Robin.” 

Happy to have her confidence and that she was still as intent on this as he was, he seated himself between her legs, guided his cock to her small pussy, slowly inserted it and leaned forward. His movements were slow and methodical, observing her reaction. 

“Hah…aaah! Aaaaah!” Sakura moaned as she was penetrated, her legs shaking and her lips quivering. Her eyes were closed and eyebrows furrowed. However, her arms were wrapped around him, locking him in a shockingly strong grip as her nails once again dug into his skin, though this time with quite a lot more force. 

He continued pushing his thick cock through her tight, wet walls, feeling her pussy welcoming him with an embrace similar to the one Sakura had him locked in with her arms. Every centimeter he pushed in gave rise to a new sound of arousal from the young princess, and the further in he got the more it felt like his cock would burst; the warmth and tightness were unlike anything he had ever experienced, and her constant moans only served to enhance his arousal.

Finally, he had pushed all the way in, his movements still slow and careful, though it sounded like Sakura had gotten used to it quickly. She was pushing against him the best she could, attempting to make a circling motion with her hip to get the most out of him, but she gave up and instead waited for him to take it to the next level, eyeing him with lust and expectation.

Beginning to thrust harder, he could see Sakura pushing down against the dark blue pillow with her head with all her might, her tits bouncing heavily to the rhythm of his motions, eventually they began smacking her chin, and she had to use her hands to contain them. 

“S-Stupid things are too big…” He could hear her mutter, though he didn’t mind, the image of her breasts being so big as to rub against her chin making it even harder to contain himself than before. 

He assumed a more seated position, brought his arms to her round hips and lifted her lower body up just a bit, making it even easier to reach into the deepest part of her, hitting the same spot over and over again, each time making her voice more high-pitched. 

“Iiih…iaaaah!” She bit her lower lip hard, tossing her head left and right. “I-It feels so good! R-Robin! R-Robin! Robin! I-I’m losing m-my mind!” She screamed happily, her words drowned in pleasure. “M-My body feels so hot! Th-There’s such a tension b-building in my breasts!”

“You mean here?” He asked teasingly, stopping his hip movements just for a few seconds to squeeze her breasts with some force, kneading the fat mounds like dough. 

“Kyaaaa! Oooh! M-My breasts! They feel so hooot!” She shrieked, and as she did so, a few, thin, white streams were produced from her nipples, flying upwards in the air before the drops landed on Sakura’s face, tits and stomach. 

Robin had never seen anything like it, stopping for just a moment before he continued, wanting to see that again. Judging by Sakura’s reaction, she had never experienced anything like it either. 

“What? M-M-Milk? H-How? Oooh!” She fell down in the bed again after having lifted herself up to see inspect what had happened. “I-If you squeeze so roughly, i-it’ll h-happen agaaaaain!” 

It was too late, another few streams shot out from her nipples, though this time Robin held the princess’ breasts so that the milk splattered solely across her face, with some getting into her mouth. 

“Ooh…aah…aah..!” She touched the right side of her face, then looked at her fingers in confusion, her breath still heavy with lust. “I-I don’t understand…what…how...and why does it feel so g-good?” 

Hearing that last part, Robin couldn’t help the wicked smile creeping onto his face. “It feels good, does it? So what happens if I massage them while I continue what I was doing before?” He asked innocently, thrusting deeply into her again with a measured pace at the same time as he was squeezing her breasts, pleasuring her on two fronts.

The results were about what he had expected. She thrashed about wildly in the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream. She covered her face with her hands, then brought them to his arms, holding onto him with all that she had. 

“Kyaaa! T-Too good! It feels too good!” Her voice was hoarse and disoriented, making it difficult to hear what she was saying, but he thought he could make it out, though it was hard to focus on linguistic analysis as he was fucking her tiny pussy with all that he had, watching her juices leak down to her thighs. “N-No way! I-I can’t h-hold it in! I– KYAAAAAAAH!”

She came hard and loudly, her breasts shooting out milk one again, though in larger quantities this time. Her nectar poured down the tactician’s rod which was still buried to the hilt. Her body looked like it was frozen in time, partially held up by Sakura leaning on her elbows, arching her back down. Two tears trickled down her cheeks, joining with a small string of saliva that had appeared between her many moans and shouts. 

After some twenty seconds, she fell down, collapsed sweaty in the bed, panting heavily as a few white droplets continued to trickle down her chest. Robin used this opportunity to pull out and catch his breath as well, thinking Sakura had spent all of her energy, but she quickly opened her eyes in worry, though she didn’t move.

“Wait, what about you?” She asked, embarrassed. “I know you’re not f-finished. I’m sorry, I-I’m just so selfish…” She pushed herself up to a sitting position, her arms trembling slightly as she supported herself on them. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it; if you’re too tired we can stop.” He said, trying to offer a reassuring smile, though she merely shook her head. 

Standing up on wobbly legs, she gently laid him down on his back, then with heavy, sluggish movements, she seated herself on top of him. With a hesitant hand, she reached for his cock, feeling the weight, size and shape before she clumsily guided it into her. The lack of experience was evident, as was her exhaustion, but when he breathed her name in concern as a wave of pleasure coursed through him, she said, “It’s my turn to take care of you, Robin.” 

She slowly lowered herself down until all of him was inside of her. She placed her hands on his chest, tightening her grip as she let out a sigh, though Robin couldn’t tell if it was from exhaustion, anticipation or both. She then began moving her hips, forward and back, then in a small circle motion, then up and down along his length, trying out what felt best for them both. She closed her eyes and sighed again, this time unambiguously due to feeling good, a small smile adorning her face, and the speed of her movements increased as she grew more accustomed to being on top.

The sight of watching her bouncing on top of her, her enormous breasts following suit, was a captivating one. In spite of the long day, all the new experiences and her own crippling insecurity, she still pushed herself to make sure he was satisfied as well. Of course, he could tell that it wasn’t entirely for him either, as a long series of moans filled the otherwise silent room. 

Brushing a sweaty strand of hair to the side, she bent down and kissed him, her warm tits squeezing against his chest. Her breath was hot, her tongue needy, and when he placed his hands on her ass, she shivered. “Robin...am I doing well?” 

“You’re doing better than that. I’m close to coming.” He breathed out, feeling his cock twitch inside of her, begging for release. It was clenched between her constricting walls, harder than it had ever been. He gripped ahold of her thighs as she began riding him again, both of them on the very edge of a climax.

“I-I’m so close again!” She said, increasing the tempo one final time. 

She bounced on his thick cock, driving it into the core of her being time and time again until finally, Robin came. He groaned loudly, his vision temporarily going white as he fired thick loads of white seed into her, mixing it with her dripping juices. It felt like his euphoria lasted minutes, and when he finally came down from his high, he could feel his body turning limp.

Sakura, in turn, reached her second peak as she was being thoroughly filled. She covered her breasts that once again released streams of milk, letting out a tired, satisfied scream before she fell forward, her energy used up. 

Lying still for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their first time together, he realized that the princess had fallen asleep on top of him. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and carefully pulled out of her, rolling her over to the side so that she could spend the night comfortably at his side. Wrapping an arm around her lithe body, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him with a smile on his face, looking forward to hopefully doing this again tomorrow.


	2. Having Fun

Waking up in the small room so far away from home had quickly become part of the regular routine for Robin, though up until now he had always done so by himself. It was with mild surprise that his right shoulder bumped into the considerably smaller body lying next to him as he tried to make himself more comfortable. 

Smiling to himself, he remembered the night before and how they had both gotten lost in their passion. The Hoshidan princess had undressed in front of him, revealing her gigantic bust which she had gone through great lengths to conceal from the rest of the Heroes in the Order. While her breasts was covered by the blanket they shared, he could see how they protruded and looked impossibly large for her small frame. A part of him wanted to squeeze them and wake her up that way, but not only had they just had sex for the first time yesterday, but he was also sure Sakura was the kind of person who could get a heart attack if someone did that to her. Instead, he merely gingerly caressed her arm and cheek, feeling the warmth of her body on his fingers. 

Eventually, the priestess woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times, then lay on her back so that he could look at him. Her face indicated her insecurity, and Robin felt that it was up to him to say something first.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile, letting go of her. “Been sleeping well?”

She clasped the blanket and held it hard as she sat up, covering herself. “Y-Yes, thank you.” She stuttered, her voice low. 

Oh boy, he thought. It didn’t seem like she was going to say much more at the moment. Maybe he should give her some space. “Do you want me to look the other way as you get dressed? I think we should get dressed and have some breakfast before we move on with our day.” 

“Yes. W-Wait, I mean no! I-I mean…!” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as if she were pretending he wasn’t there. “I-It’s just so, um, bright?” 

It took half a second before he realized what he had meant, then he chuckled and pulled her into half an embrace, finding her irresistibly cute. “That makes it even easier to appreciate your beauty.” 

She laughed, girly nervousness mixed together with happiness. “It’s just so embarrassing…” She muttered. “I-I mean…the milk…” she lowered her voice into a whisper at those last words as if hiding a dirty secret. 

“Just a part of your charm, Sakura.” He said, remembering the white streams that had spurted out of her beautiful, pink nipples when she had gotten close to her climax. “I’ll just take it as proof that you enjoyed yourself; I believe it’s not too uncommon for girls your size to lactate.” 

“W-Well that’s good…” She said. “S-So long as you don’t think I’m like a cow…” 

He laughed, taking it as a joke even though she had sounded serious. “Not at all.” He replied, then kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, “I found it hot.” 

Letting out another nervous laugh, she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek in turn after a moment’s hesitation. “You’re so naughty.” She said after a while. “A-And here I thought my boyfriend was the perfect gentleman.” 

“I don’t see why I can’t be both. I did offer to look the other way as you got dressed.” He reminded her. 

She shook her head. “Th-That’s not necessary. I mean I’m your g-girlfriend now, right? A-And you’re my b-boyfriend?” 

“That about sums it up.” He said, giving her a kiss on the lips, evoking a small yelp as he felt her sweet taste in his mouth. 

“Mm…” She hummed, bringing a finger absentmindedly to her lips. “W-Well, in that case I guess I can…” Her voice trailed off, and she let go off the blanket, letting it fall down to her legs. Her enormous breasts were revealed once again, and Robin could immediately feel the result of the sight throughout his entire body. His body grew warm as her perfectly shaped, round tits were his to behold again, and there was nothing he wanted to do more than to touch them. His reaction must’ve been obvious, as the younger woman giggled and timidly said, “You can touch them, it’s okay.” 

Sunshine shone through the window, and her white, almost pale skin lit up. She looked warm and inviting, framing her breasts for him to enjoy. She looked at him in anticipation with a sweet, small smile and a tilted head.

His hands quickly latched onto her tits, almost sinking into the soft, cushiony orbs. The pink-haired princess let out a sharp, short-lived squeak before she bit down on one of her index fingers, soon replacing the cry with a series of light moans as he gave her a full frontal massage. 

This was how every morning should begin, he thought as he buried his head in her chest, the two lovers laughing at his antics. The feeling of her body against his, the nervous laughter and hesitant moans, all of it seemed like taken out of a dream.

Unfortunately, as with all dreams, you have to wake up eventually. A sudden, impatient knock on the door caused Robin and Sakura to instinctively stop with what they were doing. While there was no reason for them to hide their relationship, neither of them wanted to be caught literally with their pants down, and Sakura even less so than him, he assumed. She had already quickly pulled up the blanket to cover herself, even though the door was still closed. 

A commanding voice called from outside, “Robin? Are you there? The strategy meeting started twenty minutes ago.” 

It was prince Alfonse, of course. Robin sighed to himself, quietly enough so that even the princess right next to him could hear him. At first, Alfonse had reminded the tactician of Chrom if only because of their physical similarities, but he had slowly learned that he was less personable and much harder to get along with. Not to mention his style of leadership was much stricter than Chrom’s which, while it had its strengths, could become infuriating, like when he interrupted your morning with your new lover.

“Right.” He replied slowly, running his hair through his spiky, white hair which was messy from a night (and a blissful few dozen seconds in the morning) of passion. He looked at Sakura, who looked panic-stricken, her small frame tense and eyes wide. “Guess I just overslept.” 

He could hear Alfonse sighing in disapproval on the other side, collecting himself before speaking. “We will start without you, then. I trust you can join us within half an hour.” 

And just like that he was gone, leaving no room for debate. Robin muttered a few unpleasant words under his breath, then turned to Sakura. “Sorry about that, I forgot all about the meeting. Are you okay?”

She nodded, though she still held onto the blanket hard. “D-Don’t apologize, you couldn’t have known he’d, um, interrupt us.” 

Smiling at her timidity, he stroked her hair, realizing that the moment was over even if he had had more time. “I’d better get going.” He said heavily, disappointment evident in his voice. “When will I see you again?” 

“Oh!” She let out, sitting up straight. “I never thought about that…” She played with her fingers, looking like she was hoping for him to suggest something.

“How about…” He began, placing two fingers on her cheek and turning her face in his direction. Kissing her softly, he let his lips linger on hers before whispering in her ear, “…We continue where we left off after dinner?”

Inhaling sharply, her voice grew unsteady but excited, a small smile spreading across her cute features. “Th-That sounds lovely…” 

Kissing her again, he jumped off the bed and walked over to his clothes, pretending not to notice Sakura struggling not to stare agape at his fully erect cock. He could barely contain himself from marching back to the bed and repeating last night’s fun, but even here he had his duties, and after all, whoever waits for something good never waits for too long.

-

The mess hall was half empty when Sakura arrived, but she had quickly spotted a distinct, familiar and very beautiful turquoise hair color which saved her from eating alone. The large, gray stone room was unremarkable and more barren than other parts of the castle, but the view from the windows was beautiful, and familiar Askran and Order of Heroes banners were attached to the upper parts of the walls, giving the room some much needed flair and color. After getting her food, the Hoshidan princess seated herself next to her older sister at one of the many dark brown tables, exchanging greeting and pleasantries before she finally started eating.

Neither of them were particularly talkative people, and so their time together was often filled with comfortable silence when they were together, the most notable exceptions being when Azura told her one of her many scary stories. 

She was hungrier than she had realized, last day having been both physically and mentally demanding and rewarding. She couldn’t help but to smile to herself as she tasted the scrambled eggs, trying to maintain her dignity and eating them at a reasonable pace. She could miss Hoshidan food, but what they served in the Order of Heroes was definitely to her liking and of higher quality than she would’ve first suspected. Maybe Heroes would get grumpy and leave if they weren’t well fed? There were definitely some large individuals who seemed to be needing a lot of sustenance, she thought for herself as she eyed the back of a muscular man in a yellow tank top.

Crossing her legs under the table, it struck her just how heavy they felt. Her feet were weary from all the walking and running, and her thighs were sore because of all the…fun. She could feel herself blushing and smiling discreetly for herself as her thoughts returned to Robin. It was hard to believe that she had a boyfriend now, and that a man like him liked her in return! She often felt silly, awkward, and boring in his presence, but he didn’t seem to mind, but rather read her well and dealt with her shortcomings without bringing any attention to them. She could only hope to return that in the future.

And their shared night! Her body grew hot just thinking about it. She had acted on pure instinct, letting go of her fears and insecurities and opened up to him, and he had accepted it all! She had never felt so good in her entire life, and she had had to fight the urge to not just pull him back into bed when he left this morning, but she couldn’t be so selfish; he was an important person here after all, and she was just plain old Sakura.

They’d meet again tonight, and that thought made her giddy with excitement. She lifted her glass of water and drank slowly, hoping to cool herself down and stop her imagination from going wild. 

Doubts nagged at the back of her mind, however, as they often did. How would a relationship between worlds end? Would she be a good enough girlfriend? How would she retain his interest in her? Was she any good in bed, or even a good kisser? She didn’t think he faked his enthusiasm over her breasts, but maybe he thought the sudden appearance of milk actually was disgusting? Her mood grew darker as the ever-present insecure side of her started making her second guess herself.

“…Milk? Sakura?”

She spat out the water she had in her mouth, spraying its contents across the table much to the shock of her sister sitting next to her. Sakura placed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as she pretended not to notice a few questioning looks thrown her way, then turned to Azura. 

“Wh-What did y-you say?” She asked quietly. Was her sister a mind reader?

Raising an eyebrow and pointing towards a small canister next to Sakura, she said flatly, “Could you pass me the milk, Sakura? You didn’t seem to hear me the first two times I asked.”

Her eyes fell on the canister, then she looked at her sister, then she looked down at her legs. “O-Oh, o-of course…” She passed her the milk, then pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and awkwardly dried the table from her earlier outburst. 

“So are you going to tell me what that was all about or do I have to ask?” She said, a small hint of amusement in her normal, calm voice. 

Thinking rapidly, Sakura could feel the familiar heat in her cheeks as she tried explaining herself, which had never been one of her strengths. “I-I was j-just l-lost in thought, a-and you scared me!”

“I see…” The songstress said, sipping on her drink thoughtfully. “And what has my little sister so preoccupied?” 

Sakura didn’t know how to answer that question. Naturally, her sister deserved to know the truth – well, maybe she could scale back on the more private details –but she hadn’t been very subtle about being interested in Robin. Would Azura get mad if she found out her sister had been ‘stolen’ him? Was she selfish for having acted on her feelings for Robin without considering what she, or any other of his admirers, would feel?

Biting her lip softly, she merely murmured, “Nothing…”

Now looking worried, Azura leaned in closer and placed her thin hand on her sister’s back, rubbing it gently. “Are you alright?” 

Oh gods, she couldn’t not be honest with Azura, especially not when she was being so considerate! She was a dreadful liar anyway. 

Making sure that no one was sitting in their vicinity, thankful that most people had left the mess hall already, Sakura whispered, “I-I, um…got a boyfriend.”

Not having expected that answer, the songstress clasped her hands together in delight and smiled sweetly. “Oh, my! Congratulations.” She said, but then her face changed from happy to confused. “But…why are you so down, then? Did he do something to you?”

“N-No!” Sakura assured her, raising her hands reflexively. “I-It’s, um…er…” She looked around one last time, swallowed, and then whispered almost inaudibly, “It’s Robin.”

It took a few moments for Azura to react, but when she did so, she didn’t do it in the way Sakura had expected. Rather than look sad or shocked, she merely maintained a confused expression which then slowly changed into an uncharacteristically coy one, as if she were nodding in approval.

“Fufufu…I see.” 

“Y-You’re not mad, are you?” Sakura asked. “I know you thought highly of him, so I’m sorry if I was being egotistical!” 

“Mad? No not at all; I think you have excellent taste.” She said, laughing quietly to herself. “However, I AM curious. Since today seems to be an uneventful day, why don’t we go to your room and have a little girl talk?” 

She stood up, leaving the younger princess no choice but to do the same, taking her tray of now empty plates and swallowing, not sure what to think of her sister’s reaction.

-

There were many things Robin found strange in a land where summoning people from different worlds and timelines was considered a normal, albeit rare, occurrence. He had met the legendary Caeda, among other heroes from other worlds which he had only read about, recorded in ancient sagas and immortalized in folk tales. Askr's way of thinking was therefore understandably different, and its people were used to things the tactician found bizarre. 

One such example was arguing with a slightly younger version of himself from another timeline.

Someone who was a bit more aggressive than him.

Someone who was also the opposite gender of him.

But she was still definitely him from another timeline.

"How long are you going to veto me on this?!" The female tactician, who was also called Robyn but thankfully spelled her name with a Y, whined. She flicked one of her white pigtails in frustration, leaning across the table and eyeing the map beneath her with fervor. "Marching through this valley will save us up to as much as two days! That's precious time they won't be able to use to fortify their position!"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "And while in that valley, we'll be sitting ducks. How would we push any advantage if we're dead?" 

"You can't know that!" His female counterpart scoffed, stretching out her arms in frustration. Her outfit was different from his. While his was rather cozy, with baggy pants and an unremarkable, beige tank top, Robyn had a chestplate which covered her entire upper body. Over that, however, she also wore the same cloak he did. 

Of course, the biggest difference was that, in spite of the upper body armor, she was less dressed and protected than him further down. Wearing only a black and purple mini skirt which matched her robe, and metallic thigh high boots with equally high black socks beneath, a good portion of her thighs were exposed, and her short skirt waved as she walked. While it was probably a bad idea to pay it any mind not only because of their odd relationship but also because she would be likely to skewer him if she caught him staring, it was hard to avoid noticing how long and shapely her legs were, her thighs and hips wide and thick enough to guarantee looks of both envy and interest.

"I'd rather not find out the hard way." He retorted snarkily, crossing his arms in a teasing manner that provoked a snarl from the younger tactician. The small room fell quiet for a moment, the heated argument feeling like it had somehow spread its heat and contributed to a slight suffocating feeling in the room. Maps hung on the wall, books were lined up neatly, and several chairs surrounded the central table, though they were not currently in use.

A soft voice spoke up, making itself known. "U-Um...I think we should take a break." It was Katarina, another tactician from another world whose presence was easily forgotten about due to the woman's seemingly conscious efforts to make herself as small as possible. "It will still be a day or two before we can move out, so this decision doesn't need to be made now, and I think we have accomplished enough..."

The quiet voice seemed to calm the other two down, and Alfonse, who had been quiet and weighing the options in his mind, nodded. "Agreed, we will end it here for today." He said, standing up. "We'll continue this tomorrow." He added, and then headed out of the room, leaving the tacticians alone.

Robin made a slight grimace. Not even so much as a 'thanks for today' or 'good job' from the young prince, he noted mentally. He had little doubt that Alfonse's lack of charisma was one of the reasons why he couldn't get along with Robyn, though he couldn't entirely blame others for not getting along well with someone else.

His female counterpart seemed to be thinking similar things, though she was less discreet about it than him. "Man, I don't like that guy."

"Yeah, but what would we do without Katarina?" Robin said with a laugh, patting the purple-haired tactician twice on her shoulder that was covered by a dark blue vest and red scarf. "Good job as always." 

While he meant every word, he often took the extra time to verbalize his thoughts regarding Katarina, thinking the poor girl needed the boost of confidence, much like another girl he knew. 

She looked down, put her hand to her chest, and whispered almost inaudibly, "Oh no, I didn't do anything..." She said that wearing a small smile, however, and so Robin could tell his words had been appreciated.

Robyn, on the other hand, merely sighed. "Would you stop flirting with her already?" She walked up to the other girl and put her on hand on her shoulder. "Katarina, if he's bothering you you gotta speak up!" She threw Robin a quick glare, but since she had a very cute face and was half a head shorter than him, she only looked adorable rather than threatening.

Lifting up his hands, he smirked, "Now now, don't be jealous." 

"Eww!" She said, making a grimace while tightening the grip on Katarina's shoulder. "That is SO wrong! What's the matter with you?!" She flashed her teeth, and the sudden jerk caused her pigtails to bounce once, her brown eyes trying to sear into his.

Trapped between the two, Katarina couldn't help but to giggle softly, much to the dismay of the more aggressive tactician. 

"Hmpf! Come on, Katarina, I can tell he's a bad influence on you!" She declared, guiding her friend out of the room like an overprotective older sibling. "This isn't over yet!" She called back over her shoulder before she left, whereas Katarina let out a mildly confused and apologetic 'goodbye'. 

Laughing to himself, he, too, soon exited the room after giving the map another look, thinking to himself and genuinely looking forward to the next argument. Between the enjoyment he got out of arguing with Robyn and occasionally glancing at her legs, he was almost starting to question whether there actually WAS something wrong with him or not, but he pushed the thought aside. It was easily explained away by him being in a strange place where he wasn't sure how to react to all of the bizarre goings-on in the Order of Heroes. 

Closing the door behind him, he went to the mess hall for dinner, then returned to his room to freshen himself up before walking over to Sakura's room. He had been looking forward to it all day, ever since getting interrupted from his moment of bliss that morning, and there was a spring in his step as he made it through the stone corridors of the castle, the sun beginning to fall outside and coloring the interior in an orange glow of the twilight sun. 

Knocking on the door to his new girlfriend, he could feel a rush of anticipation as he heard the shuffling of her feet towards the door. She opened it slowly, then faster when she saw that it was him. She greeted him with a gentle smile and a small, polite bow, her short, pink hair remaining relatively still in the fluid motion. "G-Good evening! Please, c-come in." 

He entered her room, smelling a scent of sweets in the room. When she closed the door, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and she giggled shyly as a response, placing her hand there immediately as her a light blush tinted her face. 

She was wearing clothes he had never seen her in before, he noted. She usually wore her priestess outfit, but today she was wearing a simple, modest, yet cute, white dress with a few blue markings. The dress reached all the way to her ankles, covered her shoulders, and as no obscenely unproportioned breasts stuck out, he could tell that her chest was still bound. She looked reserved and old-fashioned, but as beautiful as ever. 

"You look stunning tonight, princess." He said, stroking her arm slowly. 

"N-Nooo..." She said, deflecting his praise. "I-I just wanted to show you that I've actually got clothes. I-I mean, outside of my priestess garb." 

Tilting his head, he said, "I know." 

"Oh." She said. "S-Still, you've not seen me in anything else, so here I am!" She continued, slightly louder this time, then her voice fell very quiet as she added, "I just want to look good for my b-b-bo-boy-boooo..." She took a deep breath. "My boyfriend." 

She looked as though she had said something forbidden, delighting at the words coming from her own lips. He couldn't help but to laugh and gave her another kiss. "I very much appreciate it. I will need to do the same for you one of these days." 

"I'm looking forward to that." She said, then looked outside. "Do you want to go out and watch the sunset?" 

A part of him didn't, as his thoughts had been coming back to their interrupted morning all day, but reasoning that there would be plenty of time for that later, and seeing how she had deliberately gotten more dressed up for him, it wasn't as though he could say no. Besides, it sounded nice. Stretching out his hand, he said, "I'd love to." 

Grasping it after a moment of hesitation, Sakura led the two out of her room, locked the door, and then the pair made it up to the top of the castle, looking out at the setting sun as it disappeared beyond the horizon, casting the last few rays of sunshine over forests, hills and lakes. 

The two sat on a stone bench, relatively secluded from the main path where the occasional guard would walk by, unaware of the two Heroes enjoying the natural beauty of Askr. 

Sakura didn't seem to know what to do or even say in this situation, so Robin held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, though the two remained silent, enjoying a refreshing breeze sweeping over the verdant kingdom. The tactician began stroking her hand with her thumb, which caused the priestess to shift her attention from the sunset to her hand, not sure how to react.

"You okay?" He asked, his tone warm, yet carrying a little hint of playfulness. She was so incredibly sweet and kind, but he couldn't help but to tease her occasionally.

Looking up at him as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't, she scratched her cheek with her free hand. "I, ah...um..." She stuttered. "I told my older sister here a-about us!" 

Well, that wasn't the reply he had been expecting. "Oh?" 

"A-And she was really supportive!" She exclaimed, then lowered her voice as she didn't want a guard or anyone else to hear them. "B-B-But, ah, well...sh-she sort of wanted to t-teach me a few things about b-b-boys..." She mumbled the last part awkwardly, suddenly looking the other direction, turning away from both Robin and the sunset.

Now it was his turn to not know what to say. "Right. Uh, did she have any good tips?" 

"I don't know..." She admitted with a sigh. "I-I've been both a princess and a priestess, so my interactions with b-boys have been very limited. Then the war came and there was n-no time for that sort of thing, in spite of what some people in the army s-seemed to believe..." 

Now very curious, the tactician couldn't help but to ask, "So what did she say?" 

Sakura looked at him as though he had asked something highly inappropriate, her face reddening slightly. "Er, ah...that is to say..." She coughed in her free hand, taking two deep breaths before continuing. "We should discuss that when we're alone." 

Raising an eyebrow, his curiosity was now certainly piqued. He had been on several missions with Azura before, and while she was most certainly beautiful, he couldn't help but to feel as though she was a bit of an odd person. In one moment she could be quiet, stoic and distant, and then when suddenly she could shift into a lovely conversation partner who didn't shy away from stroking his arm or staying close to him. Had it not been for her colder episodes, he would've most likely assumed she was a bit of a flirtatious girl with a lot of experience in the art of seduction, especially considering how well she could dance, but now, he didn't know what to think of her. Whatever knowledge she had tried to impart to Sakura was bound to be interesting.

Nodding, the two remained in more pleasant silence for a few minutes before they decided to return down to the living quarters, the sun having set and removed some of the day's warmth almost instantly. 

Once down among the corridors leading to rooms where the Heroes stayed, Sakura quietly asked, "W-W-Would y-y-y...you know?" 

"Drop in for a visit?" He asked, unable to contain a small chuckle as he reflexively clenched his fist inside his pocket, excited at where this was going.

Sakura merely nodded, sucking in her lips, then opened the door to her room. "Please." She said, gesturing for him to enter. 

Following her request, he walked through the wooden door which was soon closed behind him, looking around her room quickly. It looked more or less the same as his, small but convenient, with a desk and a bed positioned in the same place as in his own. However, Sakura seemed to have brought more personal belongings with her; there were more clothes in her half-open wardrobe, including several priestess outfits, and some Hoshidan items he did not recognize, though one small box seemed to be filled with colorful sweets.

"So." He began, unable to keep his childlike curiosity in check, "What did she tell you?" 

The priestess made a small grimace, twirling her relatively short, pink hair around her index finger, remaining next to the door. "Er...many things...?" 

"...Such as?" He asked, making a circular motion with his wrist. "You don't need to tell me, of course, but since you brought it up..." 

"Right..." She said. "So, like I said, I've never had to deal much with boys." She continued, not looking at him. "So she thought that, ah, sh-she'd help." 

Sitting down on her bed, he crossed one leg over the other, saying nothing. 

She patted the tips of her fingers together twice, still avoidng his gaze. "And uh, I guess I got confused..." 

After a few seconds passed, Robin understood that she didn't really know how to explain it more clearly without passing out from embarrassment. Running a hand through his spiky, white hair, he crossed his arms and said, "So, let me just see if I've understood you correctly: you told Azura about our relationship, and she wanted to help you out. However, she gave you a lot of advice and now you're confused because you're not sure how to interact with me, is that it?" 

The princess' eyes lit up as she finally looked at him. "Yes!" She exclaimed, half-happy, half-embarrassed. "Last night was so amazing, and I want to do it again, but what if I mess up? Azura said boys are simple, but then I had to keep so many different things in mind, and, uh...ah..." She hid her face behind her hands and let out a shaky wail. "Hoooh, noooo, f-f-forget I said anythiiiing!" 

Shaking his head with a small smile, he simply said, "Sakura."

"Y-Yes?"

"Come here." 

Sucking in her lips, she walked over with uncertain steps, then sat down with her hands on her lap. When she sat down, Robin began to slowly massage her shoulders through the white, modest dress.

"Eh? Eh?" The priestess asked, surprised, but remaining still.

"Just relax, princess." He told her softly, softly squeezing the top of her exposed, skinny arms. "Instead of trying to seek advice on how to act, let's work on that together and see what works for us, specifically. How does that sound?"

He could feel her shoulders loosening up as she exhaled softly. "That sounds good." She murmured, sounding content. 

"Good to know this simple boy can still come up with good ideas." He said, quickly leaning over to the side to give her a kiss on the cheek, then continued to massage her back, trying to sort out some of the tense knots. 

She giggled, then whined, "You're making fun of me..." She sounded embarrassed, but happy. Not soon thereafter she let out a soft gasp as his thumbs reached between her shoulder blades, "Ah...that feels very nice...".

Her thin back was tense, the pressure from constantly being nervous and the weight of her breasts must put quite a strain on it, he reasoned. Continuing for a few more minutes, he could sense Sakura relax and loosen up, and the two enjoyed the moment in pleasant silence, only broken by a few of Sakura's hums of enjoyment and the fabric of her dress shifting between the tactician's fingers.

Having eyed the zipper on her upper back for a while - indicating that it was a modern design most likely sold by an Anna somewhere - he whistled innocently as he grabbed it between his thumb and index finger and slowly began to pull it downwards, exposing more and more of her creamy, white flash.

"Eh?" She asked, straightening her back somewhat. "O-Oh, I see." She giggled, excitement mixed with nervousness, and she positioned herself so that it would be easier for him to undress her. 

Accepting the subtle invitation, he pulled it down further, past her bindings where it stopped. He then leaned forward, his chest touching her now exposed back, and grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled upwards. She acquiesced, allowing him to remove it completely and put it on top of the pillow next to them. However, not intent on stopping there, he brought his hands upwards along her sides, feeling her shiver at his touch, her breathing accelerated, and started undoing her bindings. The priestess tensed up for a split second, but didn't object. Soon, her bindings fell to her legs, but he removed them and placed them on top of her dress, leaving her with nothing but a pair of adorable pink panties.

He was still sitting behind her, but even from here he could see the garguantuan chest which caused her back such a strain and was the source of much shame for her. Naturally, Robin thought they were beautiful, just like the rest of her. It didn't matter that she was short and that her body was overall thin and that they stuck out in a most conspicuous manner; in fact, he liked. 

Placing his hands on her sides again, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then moved down along her neck to her shoulder, the pleasant, unfamiliar scent of her homeland filling his senses. 

The princess shivered again, letting out a low moan as the tactician kept kissing the top of her body while simultaneously caressing her hips. 

"Does it feel good?" He asked softly in her ear, a few strands of her hair scratching against his face. 

"Mm..." She nodded, holding on hand in front of her mouth to not let out any embarrassing noises. "It feels really...ah..."

He scratched her exposed back slowly, from the bottom of her shoulders to just above her cute, round butt, still concealed by her panties. Enjoying the adorable sounds and squirms of pleasure coming from his partner, Robin felt encouraged to step it up a notch. Moving his hands from the smooth, plain back, he grabbed the heavy, almost spherical, and gigantic breasts. For now, he was content to just hold them in his hands, feeling their weight; the silken, white skin was the same as anywhere else, but the texture of her orbs was completely different, feeling almost like two bags of sand which spilled over his hand, including between his fingers. 

Tightening his grip slightly, he whispered softly, "These are so sexy. You shouldn't hide them."

The priestess tensed up at the increased pressure, be it because of sensitivity or embarrassment he didn't know, though he assumed it was because of both. "Haaah...b-but they're so big...kyaaa?!" She let out another gasp as his grip tightened once again, holding up her arms in a manner that the tactician could only describe as 'girlish': elbows out and her closed fists close to her face, like Maribelle when she saw a big bug.

"Don't want to make all the other girls jealous?" He asked teasingly.

"Huuuh...I-I wouldn't look like a priestess or a princess at all!" She whined, her index finger now at the edge of her mouth as the pleasure intensified, having become a full-blown breast massage. "I'd look like a c-cow-priestess!" 

"You'd look as beautiful as always, my princess." He said genuinly, leaning over and turning her head softly to give her a quick kiss on the mouth before continuing the massage. "But I won't push the topic if it's not what you want." He finished, focusing on what his hands were doing, slowly and continually building up the speed and pressure.

Sakura began to shift and squirm in place, her breathing intensifying and her voice rising in pitch, then comically let out a quick 'I'll think about it!' before crying out, "R-Robin! My breasts are too s-sensitive!"

"Is that so?" He asked with a devilish grin, then moved his hands just a little upwards and further out the massive mounds, pinching her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, then squeezed. "Here, too?"

"HYAAAH!?" She let our a surprised cry, almost high-pitched enough to hurt his ears, but Robin resisted the reflex of covering them and gave the nipples a small twist. He didn't do it too harshly, of course, especially because there was no need to, but it was enough for Sakura to spasm, letting out another series of moans. "I-It feels so good! Huuuh...I-I can feel the pressure building!" 

Knowing what that meant due to their time together last night, he smiled to herself again, moving away from her nipples and returning back to her massive breasts. He clenched them hard in his hands, tugging at them and squishing them together, playing with their obscene size and incredible form like a child with a toy. Meanwhile, while not as loud as before, the pink-haired priestess couldn't keep any of the lewd moans from slipping out of her mouth, guiding his hands indirectly; if she quietened down, he moved back to where he had been massaging, and if she gasped in shock and pleasure, he kept his hands there for a while.

Her exposed back kept grinding against his, her head kept twisting and turning as the sensations she were feeling kept growing and growing, until suddenly, she let out a cry that was of a different nature than before. Her body stiffened, and it was evident that she was cumming, having been kept in a state of bliss for minutes until end until the dam burst. As if to emphasize this, the nipples of her enormous chest sprayed out thin streams of milk, adding to the overwhelming sexual satisfaction. The white liquid flew through the air in a curved line before landing on the ground, staining the stone floor. 

Finally, she came down, melting his embrace as she leaned backwards, droplets of sweat dotting her face and droplets of milk making their way from the tip of her still-erect nipples down her breasts. 

Holding her for a few minutes as she recovered, Robin finally asked, "How was that?"

She shook her head slightly as if waking up from a nap, looking mildly disoriented. "Huh...ah...th-that was incredible...b-but...huuuuh..." She looked down on the white-stained floor, her face now glowing red. She turned around and hugged him low, burying her face in his chest. "That's so embarrassiiing! I really am just a cow-priestess!"

Not even sure what that meant, the tactician returned the embrace and gently stroked her mildly damp, pink hair. Kissing her on the top of her head, he said, "I'm glad you liked it." He then eyed her rear which was sticking out due to how she was sitting, and his fingers danced along the edge of the thread keeping her pink panties in place. This caused Sakura to look up at his face, and biting down softly on her lower lip, she nodded slowly, and the panties soon joined her pile of clothes on the bed. She was now utterly exposed, wrapped in his embrace, yet he was still fully clothed. 

Caressing her round butt, he teasingly said, "You've got such a cute ass too. Are all the servants of the gods in your country this lewd?"

"Huuuh!" She whined, this time burying her face into his shoulder and neck this time as opposed to his chest, sitting in his lap and her enormous breasts squishing against his chest. "You're bullying meee..." 

He could both feel a slight smile on her lips on his shoulder, and he could tell there was humor in her voice, though as always, with a healthy dose of embarrassment mixed in. He continued stroking her rear, squeezing it softly to provoke a small 'eep' from he princess, who was still clinging to him, her warm, thin body pushing against his as though she was afraid to be parted from him.

"Hey, Robin." She suddenly said, her voice low. "Since you made me feel really good, what, um...what should I do for you in return?"

Thinking it over, he kept stroking her body as he did so. He knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer, and she seemed to be as into this as he was, so why not take her up on her offer? "There is one thing I'd like to try. It may be a little vulgar, but I think it could be fun for us both."

She removed her face from the little corner of his shoulder and looked at him, curious. "What would that be?" 

Chuckling, he said, "Lie down on your back and I'll show you. Naturally, as always, if you don't like it, you just tell me to stop, okay?"

"Yes, of course." She said with a nod, getting out of his lap and moving to the side, moving the clothes out of the way and put the back of her head on the pillow. "I'm ready."

Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled out his huge, fully erect cock out of the fly, causing Sakura's eyes to widen at the sight, even though she had seen it no less than earlier this morning. Positioning himself on top of Sakura's flat belly, careful not to be too rough, he placed his penis between her breasts, then cupped the side of them, pushing them together against his sex.

"This is what I had in mind." He explained, already beginning to move his hips slowly to get her into the mood, but also because he had a hard time holding himself back. She looked too cute like this, horny, excited, and shy, the moonlight serving as the perfect ambience and enabling the tactician to take in every detail of her body.

She leaned her head backwards against the pillow, tensing up and closing her eyes. "H-How creative...by all means, g-go ahead." She said softly, trying to conceal just how much the idea enticed her.

Happy that he had the official royal seal of approval, he tightened his grip on her massive tits, his hands sinking into the soft flesh, and began rocking his hips back and forth. His cock was huge, but it managed to be almost completely drowned out by the the cushiony sea that was Sakura's chest; only the tip stuck out when thrust forward, though it was enough to poke the priestess face. His glans, coated in precum, rubbed against the younger woman's chin and cheek, already covering her in his scent.

The friction and pressure on his cock, while lighter than it would've been had they done things the normal way in Sakura's small, tight pussy, would be more than enough for him to get off easily. Her chest may have felt great to massage, but it paled in comparison to using her humongous tits as a way of satisfying himself personally. 

Thankfully, it was clear that Sakura got an equal amount of pleasure from this as well. He knew that her chest was sensitive, but he may have underestimated just how much. She shifted in bed, grabbing the covers with both hands to have something to hold on to. Her breasts were still covered in small dots of white, and her puffy, pink nipples were fully erect. While he was relatively quiet in bed, she had a hard time keeping her mouth shut, even though she found it embarrassing. 

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes to take in the sensation and the sound of him moving in and out of the valley of meat. A wet sensation caught his attention, snapping him out of his meditative state and causing him to look down. Milk had begun appearing from her nipples again, though it was not as much as when she had an orgasm. Thinking quickly, he shifted his grip slightly so that her nipples pointed upwards, directing the milk against the princess' face while keeping up the movements of his hips. 

Sakura sputtered in surprise, letting out a whine and several moans, but that only caused her milk to enter her mouth. She swallowed out of reflex, and looked close to saying something, but kept her mouth shut to not repeat it; no doubt she found it a shameful act to commit. 

When the milk stopped for now, he changed his grip back to normal, grinning to himself as he looked over Sakura's white-stained face and her attempt at a glare, something that was immediately broken by another moan as he intensified his movements. 

Feeling the warmth spreading from between his leg to the rest of his body, Robin took a small break to prolong his ecstacy, bending down to give her a deep, passionate kiss, intertwining his tongue with hers. The priestess' eyes shot open, but she hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two remained locked in place for about a minute. She was getting warmer, and her breath in particular felt heated and full of longing for another release, and the tactician was more than willing to deliver just that.

Straightening his back again, he continued where he had left off. Sakura's whines immediately intensified, and he could tell that he was getting close to the edge as well. When the priestess' body began spasming in pleasure again and her tits burst out in another spray of white, it was his signal that he could stop holding back and reach his peak again. Joining her in her climax, he came hard, though he made sure that the tip of his cock was still buried under Sakura's breasts; while they had advanced quickly in their sexual relationship, he didnt want to risk exposing his partner to too many new things at once. Instead, his cum splattered between her massive mounds, collarbone, and top of her chest, joining with the milk that had already stained her body. 

The joyous feeling of complete relaxation and satisfaction set in, and Robin could feel his mind and body be at complete ease. He moved off of Sakura and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Sakura remained on her back, doing the same. Her entire top half was covered in various liquids, but the most important part was the beautiful, small smile on her face as she met his gaze. She let our a somewhat hoarse laughter as she sat up. 

"This is so much fun." She said, almost as if admitting to something sinful. "A-And y-you make me feel so good..." 

"The feeling is mutual, my little cow-priestess." He said, bowing from his sitting position with a teasing smile. 

She instinctively covered her chest, having to use both arms to try and cover all of it. "R-Robiiin!" She whined, her face contorted between wanting to smile, glare at him and make a pout. "I-If you start calling me that I...I will forbid you from touching my breasts!" 

"No you won't." He said with confidence.

She hung her head and drooped her shoulders. "Huuuh...y-you're right..." She admitted, then continued a bit more seriously. "Y-You really like big breasts, don't you?"

He nodded, seeing no reason to lie. It's not like it would've been a credible one if he had anyway. "Yes, ma'am, very much so. Yours in particular." He added quickly.

Pointing her index fingers together, she bit down on the side of her lip and looked to the side. "Th-Then I will consider not doing...you know...not binding them. But I'm not promising anything, alright?"

He stroked her cheek, smiling warmly at her and her display of affection. "Sakura, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with for my sake, you know that, right?"

"I know, but...it's so tedious to do anyway." She mumbled. "I-If you like it, then maybe it's worth it." 

"Then I'll look forward to maybe seeing it soon." He said, kissing her on her lips, the faint taste of milk still present. 

"Mm..." She hummed, touching her lips after the kiss. She then suddenly thought of something, a shocked look coloring her gaunt, red face, and she looked down onto the rest of her body. "W-Wait, we're in my room, right?"

Robin looked at the spare priestess outfit hanging over her desk chair. "Pretty sure, yes."

"Ooh...I live the furthest away from the baths! D-Do I have to g-g-go there smelling of sex? What if I run into someone!" She asked, more herself than Robin, bringing her hands to her face. "A-And my face is all...noooo..." She whispered pitifully, and the following hour of Robin's night consisted of first consoling his partner and then coming up with a stealthy plan so that she could safely get to the baths wthout any incidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finally out! Hopefully this story hasn't completely faded from people's memory quite yet...
> 
> So I had a lot of fun writing some of the elements of this chapter. Robyn, Sakura's continued embarrassment, Azura trying to tell her sister about men, and so on. As some of you may understand, these are all possible candidates for being added in a future chapter, though keep in mind I update this less regularly than my main story Robin's Mansion. Feel free to express your wishes in regards to who Robin should go for next (though keep in mind I tend to ignore comments that are nothing but "I want to see this character" because they ignore the hard work that goes into each and every chapter and only ask for more).
> 
> I don't know if it got a little too focused on Sakura's breast this time around, but breast worshipping is very fun to write! I like the idea of the shy girl concealing her bust for everyone else out of embarrassment and insecurity. This is a contrast to my bustier characters in Robin's Mansion, who're all usually very pleased and proud of their bodies.
> 
> Oh, and since Robyn's chest size wasn't decided yet, feel free to express your wishes in regards to that too, even if I don't promise that I'll go with the majority vote. If you've red Robin's Mansion, you may know I rate breast sizes based on a C-B-A-S meter, where C is flat and S is very huge. I'm not writing Robyn flat (C), and I'm not writing her as an S+ (as that's Sakura's niche in this story and Robyn's main asset are her legs and hips). 
> 
> As always, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think can be improved upon. Proper feedback is the best way to keep me motivated and publishing these stories quicker.


End file.
